Love The Way You Lie
Love the Way You Lie (ang. Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz) – drugi singiel amerykańskiego rapera Eminema z jego albumu Recovery. W piosence występuje również piosenkarka Rihanną. Autorką tekstu i kompozytorką oryginalną jest Skylar Grey. Nagrała wersję demo i przesłała ją Eminemowi. Stwierdziła bowiem że jej wersja będzie zbyt patetyczna i romantyczna. Utwór został wyprodukowany przez Alexa da Kida. Stacja MTV potwierdziła, że utwór zostanie wydany jako singel i zostanie nakręcony do niego teledysk. Tekst piosenki Rihanna: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Eminem: I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High of a love drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer I suffocate And right before im about to drown she resuscitates me She fucking hates me and I love it Wait, where you going, I'm leaving you No you ain't come back We're running right back Here we go again It's so insane Cause when it's going good it's going great I'm Superman with the wind in his back She's Lois Lane but when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snap, Who's that dude I don't even know his name I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength Rihanna: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Eminem: You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe When you barely You meet And neither warn you even know what hit him Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah, Cheers, Just to get him Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at him You swore you never hit him, never do not to hurt him Now you really reach each other's space, spewing venom and these words When you spit him, you push pull each other's, hands scratch, claw, bit him, throw him down, pin him So lost in the moments When you hit him It's the rage that took over it controls you both So they say it's best to go your separate ways Guess that they don't know Cause today that was yesterday Yesterday is over it's a different day Sound like broken records, plan over, but you promised her Next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game but you lied again Now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it windowpain Rihanna: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Eminem: Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper's just as bad as mine is You're the same as me But when it comes to love you just blinded Baby please come back It wasn't you baby it was me Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away that Come inside pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall Next time there will be no next time I apologize even know I know it's lies I'm tired of the games, I just want her back I know I'm lie She ever tries to fucking leave again I'm tie to the bed and set the house on fire Rihanna: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Tłumaczenie tekstu Będziesz tu po prostu stał i patrzył, jak płonę Ale to dobrze, bo lubię sposób w jaki to boli Będziesz tu po prostu stał i słuchał jak płaczę Ale to dobrze, bo kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Nie powiem ci, co to naprawdę jest Mogę ci jedynie powiedzieć, jak się czuję I teraz to stalowy nóż w mojej tchawicy Nie mogę oddychać, ale walczę tak długo, jak tylko mogę Tak długo, jak to czuję, tak jakbym leciał Naćpany miłością, pijany własną nienawiścią Jakbym wąchał farbę i kocham to bardziej niż cierpię, duszę się I już kiedy mam utonąć ona mnie ratuje Cholernie mnie nienawidzi, a ja to kocham Czekaj! Dokąd idziesz? Zostawiam Cię! Nie, nigdzie nie idziesz, wracaj I tak w kółko To szalone, bo kiedy jest dobrze wszystko układa się wspaniale Jestem jak superman ze sprzyjającym wiatrem Ona to Louis Lane, ale kiedy jest źle jest okropnie, tak mi wstyd, pękam Co to za koleś? Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa Położyłem na niej ręce, nigdy już tak nisko nie upadnę Chyba sam nie znam mojej siły Refren: Rihanna Będziesz tu po prostu stał i patrzył, jak płonę Ale to dobrze, bo lubię sposób w jaki to boli Będziesz tu po prostu stał i słuchał jak płaczę Ale to dobrze, bo kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Czy kochałeś kiedyś kogoś tak bardzo, że ledwo mogłeś oddychać? Kiedy jesteś z tą osobą Spotykacie się i żadne z was nie wie, co was do siebie ciągnie Czujesz to ciepło Tak, dreszcze - kiedyś je dostawałaś Teraz chce ci się rzygać jak na niego patrzysz Przysięgałaś, że nigdy go nie uderzysz, nigdy nie zrobisz nic by go zranić Teraz stoicie twarzą w twarz, z każdego słowa spływa jad Popychacie się, ciągniecie się za włosy, drapiesz, wczepiasz w niego paznokcie i bijesz go Rzucasz na ziemie, trzymasz Całkowicie zagubiliście się w tej chwili To wściekłość, która kontroluje obie strony Więc oni mówią, że lepiej iść własnymi ścieżkami Przypuszczam, że nie znają was, dzisiaj jest już przeszłością Wczoraj się skończyło, to inny dzień Brzmi jak zacięta płyta – ciągle ta sama śpiewka, ale obiecałeś jej Następnym razem pokażesz umiar Nie dostaniesz kolejnej szansy Życie to nie gra Nintendo A ty znów skłamałeś A teraz przez okno patrzysz, jak odchodzi Pewnie to dlatego nazywają to okiennym bólem Refren: Rihanna Będziesz tu po prostu stał i patrzył, jak płonę Ale to dobrze, bo lubię sposób w jaki to boli Będziesz tu po prostu stał i słuchał jak płaczę Ale to dobrze, bo kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Tak, wiem, że powiedzieliśmy czy zrobiliśmy różne rzeczy, ale nie chcieliśmy tego I znów wracamy do tej samej struktury, do tej samej rutyny Ale Twój temperament jest tak samo zły, jak mój Jesteś taka sama jak ja Ale Jeśli chodzi o miłość - jesteś po prostu zaślepiona Kochanie, proszę, wróć To nie przez Ciebie, kochanie, to wszystko przeze mnie Może nasz związek wcale nie jest taki szalony, jak się wydaje Może tak właśnie wygląda spotkanie tornada z wulkanem Wiem tylko że za bardzo cię kocham, by chociaż odejść Wejdź do środka, zabierz swoje bagaże z chodnika Czy nie słyszysz szczerości w moim głosie kiedy mówię? Powiedziałem ci - to moja wina Popatrz mi w oczy Następnym razem, kiedy będę wkurwiony walnę pięściami w ścianę Następnym razem. Nie będzie następnego razu Przepraszam, chociaż wiem, że to tylko kłamstwa Mam dość gierek, chcę ją po prostu odzyskać Wiem, jestem kłamcą Kurwa, jeśli ona znów spróbuje odejść Przywiążę ją do łóżka i podpalę dom Będziesz tu po prostu stał i patrzył, jak płonę Ale to dobrze, bo lubię sposób w jaki to boli Będziesz tu po prostu stał i słuchał jak płaczę Ale to dobrze, bo kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Eminem Kategoria:Rihanna